Xiria's Story After the Darkness Chapter Two
by Xiria Klyne
Summary: The next chapter for Xiria's story.


~ Chapter Two: The vision ~

Xiria had put away Molly and Lilah in their crib, where they quickly fell asleep. Lixcea and Keyx had settled in front of the couch Max and Rexeal were resting on. Kadaj was saving a spot for Xiria on the couch across from Max's.

When Xiria came into the room and cuddled next to Kadaj, Marluxia got next to Keyx and Riku was right beside me on the floor. Rexeal took a deep breath.

"I've seen your death." She said blankly. Xiria's eyes grew wide and she became stiff. Her body got cold and she tightened her grip on Kadaj's hand. She was speechless. Everyone was. "It's just like every Time Traveler, when an ultimate weapon of time is lost, you start to grow old."

Xiria shook her head. "That's impossible! It's been three years since the Key has been destroyed and I haven't aged but three years!" Rexeal started again.

"It takes awhile. I'm not sure when it will start. But everyday, you will grow older and older. You die when you reach 100." Rexeal choked. Max had her hands on her head. Keyx got up and left the room, going outside. Lix got up and went after her. This was serious.

There wasn't anything anyone could say. Xiria rose from the couch, she was shaky from the news. She stumbled her way into Molly and Lilah's room. Kadaj stayed at the couch and let Riku go after Xiria.

Xiria supported herself on the crib edge and had her other hand on her mouth. Tears wouldn't stop falling. She breathed in unevenly. Riku came into the room and shut the door.

"Xiria..." Riku spoke smoothly.

"I knew this was going to happen." Xiria quivered. "There is no other Key that I could be given. That was mine..."

Riku came up behind her as a shadow. Xiria could feel his breath atop her head. "You're not going to die."

"Riku…Saix took my only chance of living. It's gone. I have no other choice. I am destined to die this way." Xiria whispered quietly, trying not to awaken the girls.

"Don't say that, Xiria." Riku's voice sounded strained and shook a little.

~ Later That Night ~

**SWITCHING POV:: Xiria**

So, everybody had decided to stay the night over. I still felt jittery about what Rex had said about my death, it's been on my mind ever since. But knowing that they were always going to be there for me calmed me down just a little bit. Riku had promised me he would find a way to fix it. And he never lied.

"OWNED IN THE FACE!!!!!" Lixcea shouted at Keyx. They were playing some DC comics, Mortal Kombat fighting game. Kadaj had bought it awhile back. Rexeal was sitting outside with Max. Marluxia was in the kitchen with Kadaj making something and I was with Riku in the back room.

Molly and Lilah were out with them, getting sleepy. "They're really are adorable, Xiria." Riku said. He was holding Lilah and I was holding Molly. "Do you think they will get your ability?" He asked. I had been playing with Molly's small hands and tickling her feet. "I really hope not. Time is a very complicated thing for anyone to understand." I sighed and faced Riku. "But they are the next descendants…it's in their blood."

The moment I started to think about either Molly or Lilah becoming a Time Turner, everything around me started to black out. If they did inherit my ability, Kadaj and I would protect them against everything no matter what. But the thing that scares me the most... This is **time** we're going against. What if it's not enough?

Riku had been trying to get my attention for at least 2 minutes now. Finally, my doze went away and I was brought back. "You okay?" Riku asked. He still had Lilah in his arms. "Y-yeah. I guess I'm just tired." I said. "Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long few days for you." Riku got up and went to go settle Lilah in her crib.

The moment I was alone I spent watching Molly's face. "You'll be okay when I'm gone, won't you? You're a strong little girl." I propped her up on my hip and stood, giving her a kiss on the head.

When I got into the girls room, Riku had just laid down Lilah. Molly's eyes were already shut when I put her next to Lilah. A night light that was right beside their bed showed shadows on the walls. The mobile above the twins had the cutest little fishes and puffs of clouds ever. They had smiley faces on them.

I leaned down and stroked Molly and Lilah's head. "Love you." I whispered.

Back into the living room, Keyx and Lix were tackling each other. "Rematch!!" Lix yelled. Keyx couldn't stop laughing, "I so kicked your butt, Lix." Lixcea sat straight and grabbed the controller, pouting. "You're goin' down, Valentine." She mumbled.

"Xiria!!" Marluxia squealed from the kitchen. I hopped into the kitchen and saw Kadaj looked upset, same as Marly. "What it is?" I asked. There was a pan of pancakes on the stove. "He has this silly idea that you have to heat it up half way! It only goes between medium and low, right?" Marluxia smiled like he was proud of himself.

"Uhhm, actually, it goes all the way up!" Kadaj and Marluxia crossed their arms and frowned. I skipped to the stove and leaned over the pan with the bubbling pancake batter, reaching for the switch. I turned it all the way up. "Just like-"Then, the batter exploded, getting all over my face and clothes, all over the kitchen counter and the floor. I could hear Kadaj and Marly holding in a laugh when I turned around.

Keyx, Lix, Rex, Max and Riku all came around the kitchen to see what had happened. I playingly sobbed. Everybody bursted out laughing. I opened my eyes and started to wipe some of the batter off my face. Everyone was smiling, having a good time. I couldn't even remember why I was so scared and sad earlier about the news, I was surrounded by such wonderful people who would always take care of me no matter what the cause was.

Keyx had picked up some of the batter from the floor and threw it around at people, which bloomed into a big dough fight. A big pile of batter got thrown from the corner that wasn't even paid attention to right at Marluxia. It got silent really quick. Marly's face was covered with the batter just like mine. Max had thrown it. She laughed and stepped in where we all were. Then, the fight started back up. This time, I got into it also.

This was the way it was supposed to be; where we were all together, having fun with smiles and laughs; without all the deaths and sadness. For the first time in my life, I had found out that I was right where I was made to be.


End file.
